The Pokemon Conspiracy
by Nimrochan
Summary: (OLD WRITING PIECE) Did you ever notice how similar all the Pokemon episodes are? If you're a Pokemon-lover, you'll love this. If you're a Pokemon-hater, you'll love this. PG just to be safe. Please don't sue.
1. The City

**Disclaimer: **I don't own pokemon. If I did, then I would've cancelled the show gracefully already.

**Note: **It's been, oh, four years since I last saw an episode of pokemon, so bear with me, alright? I wrote this out of sheer boredom.

Ash, Brock, and Misty (or Max and May, whatever you want) were walking through the forest to (insert name of city here). There was _always_ a forest between each city, but they never really stopped to think about it.

They finally reached the city they were looking for. It was sitting along a beautiful coastline. In fact, all the cities they've seen sat along a beautiful coastline. But yet again, the heroes failed to realize this.

"Oh, boy!" screamed Ash. "I'm finally gonna get enough badges so that I can compete in the (insert name of pokemon tournament or league here)! Hooray!"

"Pikachu!" yelled Pikachu.

"Hold your horses," said Brock. "Our pokemon need to go see a Nurse Joy. That last battle wore them off."

"Yeah, and we need to eat!" said Misty/Max/May.

They all went into the city.

**Note: **I know this is short, but I'll have the next chap up soon.


	2. Officer Jenny

**Note: **As of now, Misty is in this episode. Not Max and May. Enjoy!

In (insert name of city here), they met an Officer Jenny.

"Everything alright, kids?" asked the Officer Jenny.

"Yeah, we're great!" said Ash, really hyper from excitement.

"Actually, Officer," said Brock, "I'm feeling very light-headed and my knees are weak, could you perhaps-" Misty dragged him away from the Officer Jenny by his ear, muttering something about him having a light head because it was empty . . . .

"Why were you asking, anyway?" said Ash.

"I was just making sure," said the Officer Jenny. "There was a robbery in a store nearby . . . . I wonder who did it?"

"Oh . . . . I'm sorry, but have we met before?" asked Ash.

"I don't think so," said the Officer Jenny. She was secretly laughing inside. Little did they know that she was the _only _Officer Jenny, and that she's been following them for _years._

"Well, nice meeting you," said Ash. "See ya around!" And they left for the Poke Center.


	3. At the Poke Center

At the Poke Center, a Nurse Joy looked over their pokemon. "Well, after a night here, they should be good as new!" she said enthusiastically.

"Can I spend the night here, too?" asked Brock. Misty dragged him away by his ear yet again, muttering something about him spending the night in the hospital if he didn't shut up . . . .

"As long as they're in top shape for my gym battle tomorrow!" said Ash. He, Brock, and Misty spent the night at a local motel.

The next day, they came back to the Poke Center to pick up their pokemon. Ash couldn't help but feel that he had met this particular Nurse Joy before.

"Have we met?" he asked.

"No, I don't think I'd forget a cute face like yours," said the Nurse Joy sweetly. She was secretly laughing inside. Little did they know that she was the _only _Nurse Joy, and that she's been following them for _years._

"Well, bye then!" said Ash. "I'm off to get a badge from the (insert name of city here) gym!"

And they left for the (insert name of city here) gym, Misty still dragging a flirtatious Brock by the ear.

**Note: **You know, writing those witty comments that Misty says while dragging Brock away is a lot easier than it looks.


	4. Team Rocket

**Author's Note:** For some reason, I've been getting very immature flamers from reviewers. If you don't like this fic, then why read this far? Rude flamers don't offend me, but they WILL be deleted. And yet, I still expect them. What a sad world we live in . . . _sigh. _

Um . . . heh . . . on with the fic!

At the (insert name of city here) gym, the trio met a person. This person was most likely a girl. She was also most likely the (insert name of city here) gym master. She had a pokemon. For the sake of limiting the parenthesis a bit, let's call the girl Ingrid and the pokemon Pokemon.

"Hi! My name is Ingrid! I'm the gym master!" she said. "Welcome to the (insert name of city here) gym!"

"Ingrid," said Brock, abruptly grabbing her hand. Suddenly, the back round turned all pink and fuzzy, and little hearts spontaneously popped out of nowhere. "The moment I saw you, my heart stopped beating. When you looked at me, your eyes shot fire through my soul and filled me with warmth-" Once again, Misty grabbed his ear and dragged him away, muttering something about having warmth on his check after she slapped it around a bit . . . .

"Wow, cool pokemon!" said Ash. He took out his Pokedex, or whatever it's called, and pointed it at Pokemon.

"Pokemon," it said, "it is a (insert fire, water, ice, lighting, plant, insect "EEEEW!" screamed Misty, psychic, dark is anything missing?, or rock here) type pokemon. It's attacks are (insert list of attacks here)."

"It looks awesome!" said Ash.

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu.

"Thanks," said Ingrid, "but I have this problem with it . . . and I'm afraid we can't battle in the gym until we solve it."

"What problem?" asked Ash.

"It's probably associated with Pokemon," said Ingrid. "I've tried everything, but it just won't evolve."

"Really? Hey, let us help you!" said Ash.

"Yeah!" said Misty. Brock opened his mouth to say something, but Misty stepped on his foot to shut him up.

Suddenly, they all heard a noise. They all turned to see a hot-air balloon/robot. It was none other than Team Rocket! (dun dun DUN!)

"Team Rocket!" said Ash, _surprised._ "It was _you_ who robbed that store!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed James and Jessie.

"Prepare for trouble!" yelled Jessie.

"And make it double!" yelled James.

"To protect the world from devastation!" yelled Jessie.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" yelled James.

"To denounce the evils of-" ah, bloody hell, you know it.

"Who are they?" asked Ingrid.

"They're a really big threat!" said Ash. "Pikachu, attack!"

"Pikachu!" yelled Pikachu, as he pounced after Team Rocket.

"Oh, no you don't!" yelled Meowth as he trapped Pikachu in a jar in which electric attacks were useless. Then Jessie and James summoned there own pokemon to attack the little twerps. James's pokemon inevitably attacked _him_ instead.

Ash, Misty, and Brock pelted Team Rocket with pokemon far superior to theirs. But it was Ingrid's pokemon, Pokemon, who successfully attacked Team Rocket and freed Pikachu.

"We're blasting off again!" announced Team Rocket, as they indeed blasted off again.

"Pikachu! I'm so glad you're okay!" said Ash as he hugged Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" yelled Pikachu.

Suddenly, Pokemon evolved, and the problem was solved. "Oh, Pokemon! I'm so proud of you!" exclaimed Ingrid as she hugged it.

"Hey, can we go battle now?" said Ash.

"Sure!" said Ingrid. They battled, Ingrid lost, and Ash won his badge.

**The End.**

(If Jigglypuff had appeared in this episode, he would have sung them all to sleep and drew all over their faces.)

**Epilogue**

Ash won all the necessary badges, entered the (insert name of pokemon tournament or league here), and won it. Then All of Ash's pokemon, save Pikachu, were replaced by several of 150 _new_ pokemon that were miraculously discovered after the (insert name of pokemon tournament or league here) was over. Then Ash decided to enter the (insert name of _other_ pokemon tournament or league here). Later, after years of following Ash through all sorts of adventures and dangers, Misty left to return to her horrible sisters _because she got her bike back._ Many years later, Brock died a lonely virgin.

**Note: **Cold ending, isn't it? Sorry about that . . . . Anyway, if you're wondering why Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy are always following them, I don't know. That joke came to me at random. And if you've seen more than one Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy at one point. . . those were just clones.


End file.
